Raven's Day Out
by shirahoshi Kira
Summary: Do you find Raven attractive? Well some does, and it someone that Raven least expeced!


"**Azarath, Metrion,****zinthos****!,Azarath, Metrion, ****zinthos****!, Azarath, Metrion, Z**__"

"Umm, Raven?" Beastboy asked from the door post.

Raven opened one of her eyes slightly then said in a calm tone

"What do you want Beastboy?"

Beastboy intertwined his fingers and after moments of silence Raven said once more

"What do you WANT Beastboy?"

He laughed nervously then blurted out when Raven almost used the door and cut off his toes

"I like this girl and I don't know how tell her...HELP ME!"

Raven stared at him with the air of someone who didn't really care and had no intention of doing so.

"And what am I to do about that? I've never dated or had any kind of...those contacts so why don't you go and asked Starfire. I'm sure you'll find her in her room about this time of the day opening her love letters!" She then turned her back on him and then continued meditating.

"You know Raven...if you went out more you would have letters too...i-i-i-f you wanted some of course..." he scratched the back of his head nervously and started to intertwine his fingers again.

Raven took a deep breath then dropped to her feet. She walked past Beastboy at the door post then stood in the hall and asked

"Aren't you coming?"

The sun was high above Jump City and Raven and Beastboy were at the team's favorite pizza place. There they sat and watched a brunette drinking a smoothie alone below.

"That's her huh!" Raven said casually, not really caring to eat the pizza in front of her.

"What do you think?" Beastboy asked without taking his eyes away from the binoculars.

"I think this is a complete waste of my time!"

"Aww come o...she's on the move!," Beastboy turned to Raven with a wide grin on his face "stay here and keep watch! I'm gonna make my movvveee!" he flew off in a matter of seconds.

Raven turned and saw that the place was empty. She reached for her coat but it wasn't there. Her eyes widen and were directed towards the seat, her coat WASN'T there! She knew she had took it up when she left and she knew she felt it only seconds ago. She stood up and started to walk around to look for it. She squinted her eyes against the rays of the sun and began to get aggravated.

"Looking for something precious?"

Raven spun around but she didn't she any one.

"I love your perfume! What is it, Chanel?" the voice asked again.

She still couldn't locate it but she knew it sounded familiar!

"Sorry about stealing your jacket but I just wanted to see those lovely legs of yours! Do you try hard to keep your skin that flawless?"

Raven felt her cheeks redden.

"Look,"

"I am,oh I am!" the voice said mockingly.

Her cheeks redden even more.

"I don't have time for this or to mop the floor with you today! So just hand over my coat!"

"But then you won't want to find out who I am again and you'll leave! We can keep watch together you know...and do other things!" the voice laughed and Raven's whole face redden this time.

She felt the presence behind her and its hands on her waist! She jumped forward while spinning so that she would land facing him. She froze.

"Red X!" Raven simply stared at him in disbelief.

He smiled mockingly.

"One and only!how's my favorite person been?" he said charmingly.

Raven didn't let this go to her head because she knew that he only wanted something. She stared from him to his hand .

"My coat!"

"Is that how you talk to someone you haven't seen in so long? Or one that you like at that?!"

All Raven could do was blink. What kind of sick joke was this?!

"X I don't have time for your jokes!my coat!" she said demandingly.

She watched him walk across the platform, her coat still in hand. He jumped on top of the railing and turned to face her.

"What if I dropped your coat into this pit they were digging, what would you do?"

"What if I sailed this table at you before you could blink, what would you do?"

They both heard a crow coming their way. They both heard a GREEN crow coming their way. When the bird was almost at the railing Red X dropped Raven's coat and the ground and said

"She you next time Rae"then he was gone.

Beastboy swooped down and ran over to Raven.

"Did you call Robin yet?! Let's see if we can find him before we call for back-up" Beastboy was about the jumped over the railing when Raven stopped him.

"Let it go Beastboy"

"Bu"

"Let It Go!" she said once more and Beastboy looked at her in disbelief but said nothing more.


End file.
